As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Many of these tools are simple, time-proven tools, such as picks, axes, sledge hammers, and the like that have been around for generations. These tools typically have large wooden handles that unfortunately are subject to frequent damage and breakage due to the striking action undertaken during use of the tool. While such handles can be replaced, it is a time consuming and difficult operation due to the extreme force necessary to remove the old handle and insert a new handle. In fact, many users are known to simply discard the tool due to such problems thus leading to a higher cost of ownership as well increased landfill utilization and loss of natural resources.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which handles on hand tools can be easily replaced without the disadvantages or described above. The development of the hydraulic apparatus for the repair of hand tools fulfills this need.